


Brought to Her New Senses

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: Chakotay helps a blindfolded Kathryn find sexual euphoria through her other four senses.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 9





	Brought to Her New Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

Chakotay carefully leads a blindfolded Kathryn into the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed. When he places a hand over her belt, Chakotay feels her breathing increase. “It’s okay,” he gently assures her, “I’m right here.” He then proceeds to strip her down one piece at a time, and she shivers at the intensified feeling of her clothes moving over her skin before they are discarded. Finally, she is naked, and he holds her to his bare chest, his erection nudging the cleft of her buttocks through his pants.

He guides her to lie down on the bed, helping her settle on her back. She marvels at the feel of satin sheets caressing her back. He takes one of her hands and raises it to the bedpost. Her breath hitches at the feel of silk against her wrist. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” he answers simply as takes her other hand before tying them to the bedpost.

Kathryn’s heart races; with no sight and no way to use her hands, she is completely at his mercy. Normally, she hates being this vulnerable, but she knows that Chakotay would never do anything to hurt her, so she decides to go along with the surprise he’s got in store for her.

Chakotay settles himself between her open legs and leans down to kiss her briefly. “Tonight, I want you to let your other sense be your guide.”

“My…other senses…” Kathryn can barely speak because of the rush of adrenaline and arousal coursing through her body.

"Yes," Chakotay's voice is soft, a caress in an of itself, "Focus on what you can hear, what you can smell, what you can taste, what you can feel."

"Oh, God..." The understanding of what is about to unfold sets Kathryn's body alight. By restricting her ability to see, her other four senses are becoming more sensitive as they attempt to help her navigate the world around her to compensate for that loss.

“Are you ready?”

Taking a deep breath to calm herself a little, she nods her consent.

Chakotay kisses her once more before rising. "Breathe deeply and let the sensations flow through you."

Kathryn then feels his warm hands slowly running over her skin, starting from her wrists and moving downwards towards her shoulders before venturing further down. She lightly moans as his palms cup her breasts in a gentle hold, and her tawny nipples harden as he brushes his thumbs over the sensitive rings around them. The tingles running through her body are intoxicating, which double in intensity when his lips enclose around one of her nipples and suckles gently. She gasps in fervor as his lips and tongue draw invisible patterns on and around the tight peaks, and she has to remind herself to breathe. 

Not even two minutes later, she feels him detach from her breast and a shift in his weight on the mattress as he reaches for something. She wonders what it could be until she feels what she guesses are flower petals falling onto her body. She fights the urge to writhe and begins to pant. Chakotay notices this and gently holds her head up as he places a handful of petals under her nose. Kathryn quickly understands and takes a deep breath through her nose. They are flower petals; from a fresh, fragrant rose. The sweetness of the aroma soothes her excited nerves, and she relaxes her body with a sensual smile.

Chakotay lets more petals fall onto her, treating the ritual the way he would when sand painting; careful, imaginative, and deep from the heart. Kathryn shudders as the petals decorate body from her chest to her belly, from her hips to her Venus mound. When he finishes, he looks her over in awe and satisfaction. Her hair is spread out across the pillow like an open flame, her alabaster skin is a cool marble glowing with the flush of desire, and she is decorated from head to toe in petals from the reddest rose he could find.

“Spirits, Kathryn, you’re so beautiful.” Chakotay can’t keep the words from coming out. “You’re a work of art, the very image of Aphrodite herself.”

Kathryn blushes as she listens. To be worshiped in this way is overwhelming, and she is on the verge of climax. Now that she has used her senses of touch, hearing, and smell, she wonders what she will get to taste. She licks her lips.

She can feel Chakotay shifting his position so he is closer to her, and just as she begins to question what he could be doing, she feels the tip of something gently hovering over her lips. Her lips part, and her tongue experimentally probes the object. A strawberry! She gasps and lathers her tongue around the fruit in a long, lascivious lick. The fresh, sweet berry tastes like it has been picked right as it has reached the peak of ripeness, and widens her lips, wanting more. She moans deeply as the strawberry is eased halfway into her mouth. Her lips enclose around the dimpled berry and suck teasingly.

Chakotay moves the berry in and out of her mouth, watching her lips suckle the fruit with fervor. This reminds him of what her lips look, and feel, like when enclosed around his thick cock, and he feels it painfully throbbing with want. He slowly pumps his member to take the edge off of his arousal before returning his focus to her. Eventually, the berry begins to lose its taste on the outside, and Kathryn bites down on the berry, letting some of the juice drip down her chin.

Upon seeing her lick her lips, Chakotay can’t resist leaning in to kiss her deeply, tasting the mixture of strawberry with her own sweetness. He feels her feet rubbing up and down his calves in invitation, and he positions himself between her legs. Kathryn breathes deeply before she feels him ease his way through her delicate slit, letting out a deep, husky moan as she feels his solid muscle rub against her tight walls. She wraps her legs around his waist, making up for the inability to use her hands, and lets her awakened senses take over as he thrusts into her with slow, deep strokes before he gradually picks up the pace and skillfully brings them over the edge together. Kathryn screams from the very depth of her soul as her orgasm washes over her like a tidal wave.

Never again will she doubt the hidden advantages of her other senses, nor will she take them for granted.


End file.
